


Sleep

by DarkFrozenNight88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Nightmares, Reunions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFrozenNight88/pseuds/DarkFrozenNight88
Summary: Chiudi gli occhi così forte che potresti farti male, ma non t'importa.Ormai la guerra é finita, il nemico n'é uscito vincitore, la vita ha perso contro la morte.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti,  
> Sono nuova come 'scrittrice' in questa meravigliosa piattaforma di Fanfic...solitamente scrivevo su EFP (lo faccio tutt'ora in maniera moolto meno frequente) ma da un po' di tempo a questa parte vorrei iniziare a cimentarmi in un altro 'livello' oltre che, in futuro, anche in un altra lingua differente dal italiano...  
> Per la OS che vi posterò qui di seguito, vorrei precisare che l'ho scritta pensando come OTP alla Stony ma, che la Pepperony non è assolutamente vista in maniera negativa o causa delle situazioni successe.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura e spero che questo mio primo lavoro nel universo MCU vi piaccia!  
> Attendo con ansia di sapere che ne pensate e...nulla, vi auguro buona lettura!!!
> 
> DarkFrozenNight88

**** #26promptschallenge - prompt 1/26 (Scadenza prompt: 07/05/2018)  
 

**#SONNO**

  
****són·no/ sostantivo maschile  
DEFINIZIONE:  
1.Fenomeno periodico di sospensione più o meno completa della coscienza e della volontà, indispensabile per il ripristino dell'efficienza fisica o psichica  
2\. Stato di silenzio o d'immobilità.  
   
FANDOM: Marvel, AVENGERS  
PAIRING: Slash, STONY con Pepperony (friendship)  
RATING: Green/Yellow  
TAGS: #hurttony #death #dissapear #pepperislovely #tonyneedshug #bittersweetstony #idkifishurtncomfortenough  
WARNING: SPOILER Avengers Infinity War  
LINK CHALLENGE GROUP: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425>  
**THANKS TO: _Snehvide_ , grazie seriamente a lei ed alla sua pazienza! <3**  
 

**_“My Nightmares are usually about losing you” Peeta Mellark_ **

  
   
Sei di nuovo a New York, come questo sia possibile non lo sai e sinceramente non t'interessa.  
L'unica cosa certa é che poco prima eri su Titano, in compagnia della consapevolezza lancinante di aver perso l'unica persona che, ormai, reputavi come un figlio.  
Non sarebbe dovuta finire cosi, avresti dovuto esserci tu al suo posto.  
Tu che per tutti questi anni hai avuto quel costante sentore di pericolo imminente ma che, in un modo o nell'altro hai deciso stupidamente d'ignorare.  
Se solo avessi spinto di più su quella sensazione, se solo non ti fossi fermato ed accontentato di Ultron, se solo...  
Ma ormai non ha più importanza, ciò che é passato ormai non potrà essere recuperato.  
Hai perso parecchio, hai perso tutto...o quasi.  
   
Sei talmente preso dai tuoi pensieri e dalla frenesia impazzita della tua mente che non ti accorgi di dove sei diretto.  
O almeno, così credi fino a quando non alzi lo sguardo.  
L'ex quartiere generale si staglia di fronte a te, rovinato e beffardo.  
Se ti fermassi a pensare, anche solo un attimo, a tutti i ricordi ed i momenti memorabili che contiene, sai che ti farebbero solo male; altre ferite si aggiungerebbero a quelle che già stai portando dallo scontro diretto con Thanos, quelle fisiche e sopratutto quelle emotive.  
   
Chiudi gli occhi così forte che potresti farti male, ma non t'importa.  
Ormai la guerra é finita, il nemico n'é uscito vincitore, la vita ha perso contro la morte.  
Chissà se i tuoi compagni di squadra, la tua...famiglia, se mai hai potuto chiamarla tale, sono sopravvissuti.  
Chissà quante persone che conoscevi sono cadute.  
Chissà se Pepper...  
"Tony?!"  
Una voce femminile e shoccata ti ridesta, arriva da dietro di te e d'istinto la segui.  
Una Pepper sconvolta ed incazzata si avvicina a grandi passi verso di te.  
Un sorriso leggero si disegna sul tuo volto.  
'Almeno lei é salva' pensi sollevato.  
"Pep.." stai per chiamrla ma non riesci a finire la frase poichè qualcosa collide con la tua guancia sinistra.  
Qualche frazione di secondo dopo, capisci che ciò che ti ha colpito é stata la sua mano.  
Istintivamente copri con la tua la parte offesa.  
"Pepper, ma cos..." tenti tu, ma il formulare una frase di senso compiuto al momento ti sembra una delle imprese più difficili in assoluto.  
Nonostante ciò, lei imperterrita inizia a parlare:  
"Ti avevo chiesto una cosa Tony, una sola cosa.  
Dovevi scendere da quella dannata navicella e tornare indietro.  
Nulla di più semplice.  
Ho penato per tutto questo tempo, non sapevo dove eri, che cosa stavi affrontando, e sopratutto se eri vivo.  
Ero all'oscuro di tutto. DI TUTTO!!!  
Come puoi supporre di sposarci quando ogni volta, ogni stramaledettissima volta scegli sempre l'armatura a me?  
Gli Avengers a me?  
Come puoi voler convogliare a nozze con me quando basta una litigata con Rogers e ti chiudi a riccio escludendo tutto e tutti dal tuo mondo?  
Dimmi, su che base io dovrei ancora volerti sposare.  
Dimmelo tu, signor genio perchè io non so proprio che pensare!" Concluse lei con gli occhi lucidi, le labbra strette in una linea sottile, le braccia conserte sul petto come se volesse proteggersi da un'imminente minaccia...come se si volesse proteggere da te, ti correggi mentalmente.  
Sai che non ha torto, sai che il suo ragionamento é più che lecito, dannazione.  
Tu c'hai provato, sul serio e per davvero ma chiederti di non essere Ironman é come chiederti di non respirare, tu semplicemente non puoi. Non ci riesci.  
"Non puoi impedirmi di non essere ciò che sono o di voltare le spalle ai miei compagni ogni volta che il male o un super cattivo é in agguato.  
Pepper tu hai perfettamente ragione ma, io non ci riesco.  
Non posso mollare tutto questo, io...io non..." cerchi invano di spiegare ma perfino alle tue orecchie questa conversazione suona sbagliata.  
Non dovrebbe essere questo l'argomento di cui parlate appena ritrovati.  
Non dovrebbe essere questo il clima, così freddo e distaccato.  
No.  
Questi non siete voi, eppure...eppure in cuor tuo sai invece che il vostro rapporto é sempre stato cosi, in fondo.  
Affideresti di nuovo la Stark Industries a lei? Affermativo.  
Affideresti nelle sue mani la tua vita? Si, perché hai piena fiducia in lei e nelle sue capacità.  
Le proporresti di nuovo di sposarti? Forse, ma non ne sei più così convinto.  
La ami? Probabilmente non lo hai mai fatto.  
Non nel modo in cui i blog ed i tabloid hanno letto questa relazione, non nel modo che avete fatto credere.  
   
La stimi, ovviamente.  
Se servisse una buona parola per farle fare carriera ne metteresti mille.  
Se ti chiedesse aiuto correresti subito.  
Se la sua vita fosse in pericolo, ti batteresti per riportarla sana e salva a casa.  
Diamine lo hai già fatto almeno due volte in passato e lo rifaresti altre mille ma...non per il perché che tutto il mondo crede.  
Le vuoi bene? Dio, la adori e questa domanda é talmente scontata per te.  
Ma l'amore? Quello é un'altra cosa.  
E sinceramente, non sai neanche se lo hai mai provato o se mai lo proverai.  
   
"Tony" ti richiama lei, con un tono molto più dolce.  
Lentamente si avvicina a te ma non invade troppo il tuo spazio personale.  
Posata e sempre un passo avanti, é lei la Pepper che stimi ed apprezzi.  
Il tuo sguardo si fissa nel suo, un leggero timore balena nei tuoi occhi.  
Sai perfettamente che questo é un momento di snodo.  
Un cambiamento che segnerà nel tempo il suo passaggio.  
"Tony...quello che sto tentando di dirti é che non possimo continure cosi.  
Non é salutare e non fa bene a nessuno dei due.  
Ciò non implica il fatto che non ci vedremo più o non ci saremo più l'uno per l'altra, ma semplicemente che dobbiamo finirla qui con tutta questa messa in scena della relazione e del matrimonio.  
Sarò sempre al tuo fianco e ti guarderò sempre le spalle ma non in questo modo Tony.  
Semplicemente non così." Dice lei scuotendo la testa in maniera lieve, un sorriso rassegnato le incornicia il viso.  
"Ma Pepper, ti prego...lo sai che...che" sa che cosa?  
Seriamente in questo momento ti stai odiando immensamente.  
"Tony, lo hanno...lo abbiamo capito tutti che mi vuoi bene e mi stimi, la cosa é reciproca e lo sai.  
Solo che...il tuo cuore appartiene ad un'altra persona, e tu lo hai sempre saputo.  
É sempre stato molto chiaro.  
Quindi ora..." si ferma un attimo, sfilandosi l'anello di fidanzamento e porgendotelo e, dato che tu sei immobile, adagiandotelo sulla mano "...vai a prenderti ciò che davvero vuoi, io ci sarò sempre Tony, credimi!  
Ma é il momento che tu ti faccia coraggio e prenda in mano la tua vita, trovandoti chi realmente desideri al tuo fianco.  
Io ti supporterò sempre." Conclude lei, senza più una linea sottile ad indurirle il volto ma bensì un sorriso genuino sulle labbra.  
La abbracci di slancio e la stringi forte a te.  
"Grazie" sussurri, non sai davvero cosa faresti senza di lei.  
Poco dopo sciogliete l'abbraccio, gli occhi ancora fissi sul volto l'uno dell'altra.  
Ma questo momento finisce subito dopo, quando ad un tratto Pepper inizia a svanire, esattamente come ha fatto Peter, come ha fatto Strange, come hanno fatto Quill ed i suoi compagni.  
   
"NO, PEPPER!!!" gridi allungandoti verso di lei, vuoi prenderla e stringerla a te.  
Vuoi far si che non subisca la stessa fine che ha visto una buona fetta di umanità.  
Lei però ti sorride e con un cenno di capo ti fa bloccare a metà strada.  
"No Tony, va da lui.  
É lui che é in pericolo.  
Salva lui, io credo in te."  
Le sue ultime parole rimbombano nella tua testa, la loro portata la conosci bene...hai paura.  
Lui? A Chi mai si riferiva Pep...Steve!  
   
Di colpo inizi a correre, in direzione di Brooklin.  
Non sai bene perché ma stai seguendo il cuore e le sensazioni che ti sta dando quindi, per una volta, speri sia la cosa giusta da fare.  
Nel mentre cupe nubi attanagliano il cielo in un chiaro e spaventoso presagio.  
Se possibile il tuo ritmo aumenta fino a quando non inizi a vedere i primi palazzi caratteristici del quartiere dove abitava Steve qualche anno fa e settant'anni prima.  
   
Ad un tratto, arrivi all'inizio della via che, se la memoria non ti inganna, porta all'appartamento di Cap.  
Hai appena iniziato a percorrerla in maniera più lenta, una sorta di camminata veloce che però non dura molto.  
Infatti, a qualche metro di distanza da te é appena comparso Steve, é nei panni di Capitan ma il volto é scoperto, cammina verso di te a passo deciso e tu sei coscente del fatto che ti ha visto.  
Affretti il passo ma al contempo ti trattieni, non vuoi risultare troppo dipendente dalla sua presenza ed inoltre non vuoi fare passi falsi, non vuoi che lui se ne vada...non di nuovo.  
Non vuoi rimanere da solo con lui che ti volta la schiena, come é successo in siberia.  
Hai avuto fin troppi incubi per quello.  
   
"Cap" un sussurro flebile esce senza preavviso dalla tua bocca, di rimando lui accenna un mezzo sorriso che però non arriva ai suoi occhi e Dio, se fa male.  
Ma per ora scalci quel pensiero e ti focalizzi su chi hai davanti.  
Siete quasi a mezzo metro di distanza quando improvvisamente, lo spazio fra te e lui si allunga facendo diventare cosi una questione di qualche centimetro, un divario vero e proprio di parecchi metri.  
   
Hai appena il tempo di concepire questa idea che l'aria si fa statica.  
La pelle d'oca si fa strada in te ed un brivido freddo di morte ti percorre la schiena da cima a fondo.  
Istintivamente punti lo sguardo sul tuo compagno, esattamente nel momento in cui Thanos gli compare alle sue spalle.  
Istintivamente scatti in avanti gridando il nome di Steve, le gambe si muovono da sole...da una camminata passi ad una corsa frenetica.  
Il tempo ad un tratto sembra dilatarsi, esattamente nello stesso istante in cui Thanos infilza dal dietro Steve con la stessa lancia che ti ha trapassato il tuo fianco da parte a parte.  
Le tue urla si sovrappongono a quelle di dolore di Cap.  
Se possibile aumenti ancora di più la tua velocità, fino a raggiungerli.  
Thanos, imponente e con un ghigno sinistro ad illuminargli il viso, decide in quel momento di ritirare l'arma dal corpo tremante del tuo amico, amico?  
Povero illuso...tu non hai mai visto lui come solo un amico, e solo adesso che hai realizzato la cosa, il destino ti restituisce tutto con gli interessi, sottraendoti una persona così speciale da sotto il tuo sguardo.  
Sei furibondo, ora puoi tranquillamente sostenere la tua idea che non hai più nulla che ti trattiene qui.  
   
"FIGLIO DI PUTTANA, NON LUI! NON ANCHE LUI!!!" gridi isterico, gli occhi lucidi, i pugni chiusi, il tuo corpo pervaso da scosse violente.  
"Te l'ho detto Stark, certi sacrifici sono indispensabili.  
Te ne farai una ragione, ed un giorno mi ringrazierai" concluse quel essere pazzo e senza scrupoli, poco prima di svanire.  
   
Una pioggia scrosciante inizia incurante a scendere su di voi, come un velo coprente; il corpo di Steva inizia ad oscillare pericolosamente e, qualche istante prima che cada a terra lo afferri tirandotelo contro il tuo petto.  
"No, Steve...non tu...perfavore, non tu...abbiamo sbagliato in passato, ho sbagliato...tanto...ma per favore...non...non morire anche tu...per-per...perpiacere Steve...S-Steve..." singhiozzi, i tuoi occhi ancora più pericolosamente liquidi, le braccia stretta al corpo di colui, ora più che mai hai la certezza, verso il quale provi qualcosa.  
E tutta questa situazione fa schifo.  
La detesti.  
Il suo corpo non dovrebbe avere spasmi così incontrollati, il tuo petto non dovrebbe far così male.  
Stringi la presa e contemporaneamente anche i tuoi occhi.  
Ti senti l'incarnazione vivente del dolore e della perdita.  
Sei solo tu ora, il mondo ti ha lasciato indietro.  
Sei lo scarto di tutto l'universo.  
Un essere che non é degno neanche di morire.  
   
Un mugugnio indistinto ti richiama alla realtà e tu, controvoglia allenti quella sorta di abbraccio.  
Il volto di Captain ti fissa e, ti rendi conto solo ora, che i suoi occhi...quei meravigliosi occhi che segretamente adori, ti stanno guardando.  
Sono occhi ricchi di tristezza, di rammarico, di rabbia, di delusione e qualcos'altro di indefinibile.  
Fa male quello sguardo, é troppo simile a quello che ti ha lanciato in Siberia.  
É quel tipo di sguardo che vorresti cancellare da quel suo viso perfetto.  
   
Ti rendi conto che ti sei riperso nei meandri della tua mente perché stai osservando i movimenti che la sua bocca sta facendo ma al contempo non senti alcun suono, esattamente come in quei film muti che tu detesti tanto...troppo.  
"C-come?" Gracchi con una voce spezzata.  
"Ho d-etto che...ti av-e-vo avv-is-ato che non pot-evi s-salvarci...n-non...n-on t-t-tut-ti.  
N-no-n hai m-mai f-f-fat-to abbas-tan-za Stark, m-m-a-" la voce di Steve si stronca ancora prima di riuscire a finire la frase, i suoi occhi che pochi secondi prima ti fissavano ora sono diventati vacui ed infocalizzati, dalla sua bocca e dal suo naso escono due rivoli paralleli di sangue e tu ti senti in un fottutissimo Dejà-vu.  
   
Prima che tu riesca a far riconnettere la bocca al cervello, il corpo di Captain America inizia a svanire...prima i piedi, poi le ginocchia, fino a salire alle anche, le mani, i gomiti...  
"No... Steve..." esali guardando impotente il processo che si sta attuando lentamente ma che, per qualche arcano motivo, per te é fin troppo veloce.  
   
Ancora una volta sei protagonista diretto della scomparsa di una persona che ami, un tassello importante della tua esistenza.  
Una lacrima traditrice, dopo aver rigato la tua guancia ed aver lasciato il suo segno, si stacca dal tuo viso andandosi a depositare al centro di quel cumulo di polvere e terriccio che esattamente una frazione di secondo prima era stato il volto di Steve.  
"No...no...no...no...NO....NO...NO!!!!!!" gridi straziato, la testa che incentiva ancora di più questa negazione.  
Non può essere vero, ti dici, non lui.  
Per favore Non lui. Sopratutto Lui.  
Calde lacrime iniziano a scendere copiose dai tuoi occhi dilaniati da una luce spessa ed opaca.  
Un tuono terribile risponde al tuo grido "STEEEVEEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
   
   
   
   
   
Ti svegli di soprassalto, il volto ancora rigato da lacrime fantasma che sai fin troppo bene di aver versato mentre assistevi a quel incubo che, per quanto sia irrazzionale la cosa, non sai se fosse solo un gioco meschino della tua mente ferita o un mix di ricordi che hai vissuto recentemente.  
Ti metti a sedere e subito dopo ti alzi in piedi di scatto, regalandoti così una fitta assurda al fianco.  
Instintivamente porti una mano a premere la zona dolorante, rendendoti conto subito dopo che hai un bendaggio pulito e sterile tutto intorno al tuo ventre.  
Non hai maglie e noti che lo scontro contro quel Gigante spaziale non ha lasciato solo una profonda ferita nel tuo fianco ma anche un regalino che, sinceramente, speravi di aver già superato tempo fa: quel tuo nuovo prototipo ispirato al arch-reactor iniziale e che ti permette di sfruttare la nanotecnologia, si é stazionato in maniera permanente al tuo torace.  
"Ironia malsana del fato" borbotti scocciato.  
   
Ad un tratto, la porta che é alle tue spalle si apre e qualcuno entra nella stanza senza fare un minimo rumore.  
É una presenza incerta ma allo stesso modo famigliare.  
Stai per girarti a vedere chi é l'intruso indesiderato ma, il rumore di un vassoio che collide con il pavimento ti fa sobbalzare e voltare in maniera repentina.  
   
No.  
Appena posi gli occhi sulla figura, la tua mente va in cortocircuito.  
Il tuo cuore perde un battito.  
Il tuo respiro si mozza.  
I tuoi occhi si fanno lucidi nuovamente e tu non sai se sei ancora intrappolato in quel incubo o se questa é la realtà e tu hai già iniziato a soffrire di allucinazioni visive ed auditive.  
   
'No...non può essere' ti ripeti mentalmente avanzando cautamente verso la figura di uno Steve un po' più vecchio di come lo ricordavi, con i capelli un po' più lunghi ed una barba che é stata lasciata un po' al suo corso.  
Non indossa più la classica divisa di capitan America ma più una simile a quella militare, tutta tendente al cobalto se non al nero.  
'É quella che avevo lasciato al quartier generale, dopo averci lavorato per ben sei anni dopo il nostro litigio ed il disastro siberiano' denota la tua mente ed in qualche modo, una sensazione calda all'altezza del tuo petto sboccia.  
   
Con non poco coraggio decidi di voler incatenare i tuoi occhi ai suoi.  
Dio, ma chi vuoi prendere in giro? Tu in quegli occhi sei disposto a perderti per sempre.  
Rivederli così ricchi di vita, attenti e ben focalizzati ti da una sensazione indescrivibile.  
Per te, se si potesse mai lontanamente minimizzare quel momento, é come tornare a casa.  
   
"Tony?" La sua voce calda e profonda, a tratti incerta si fa strada nell'aria e per le tue orecchie é come un lenitivo tanto agoniato.  
Vedi il suo viso corrucciarsi un po' e non sai dire bene il perché, stai per chiederglielo ma qualcosa di umido riga nuovamente le tue guancie.  
Realizzi cosi che stai piangendo, tutto quel mix di emozioni ti ha sovrastato ma a te non può che importare di meno, poiché sono emozioni positive: di gioia, sollievo, nostalgia e tantissimo altro.  
Preso dal momento e decidendo ancora per una volta di seguire il cuore, accorci sempre più la distanza che vi separa fino a gettarti letteralmente su di lui.  
Immediatamente le sue braccia si stringono alla tua vita, forti ma attente a non farti del male.  
Dio se ti era mancato.  
Se fosse possibile staresti in questa posizione per sempre.  
Perché in passato sei stato così stupido da lasciarlo andare via? Da non dargli un motivo valido per rimanere?  
Ma ora hai imparato, non rifarai gli stessi errori due volte. No.  
   
Se possibile ti stringi ancora di più a lui.  
Non t'importa se le lacrime sono aumentate a dismisura e stanno inzuppandogli la stoffa della sua spalla poiché stai avendo una sensazione gemella a quella sulla spalla su cui lui ha il viso appoggiato e, non serve essere un genio per capire che anche lui é nel tuo stesso stato.  
"Cr...credevo fossi morto....credevo che Thanos avesse fatto ...avesse fatto sparire anche te...dio Steve....io....mi spiace....mi spiace per tutto....mi spiace...avrei voluto chiamarti...lo stavo per fare ma poi....ma poi hanno riattaccato NewYork....e ...e poi ho dovuto aiutare Strange e Peter era li e....e...Steve, Peter é morto...lui....lui aveva così paura....io....é colpa mia....non ho saputo difenderlo com...come dovevo...Thanos....lui..." sei un fiume in piena ma non puoi farci nulla, é anni che non ti sentivi così ma é altrettanto vero che sono anni in cui non provavi un senso di protezione così elevato fra le braccia di qualcuno.  
   
"Shhhh....Tony, ora sei al sicuro.  
Sei in Wakanda, Nebula é riuscita a contattare Rocket ed a farsi dare le coordinate esatte per portarvi qui.  
Ci ha raccontato tutto, anche di come hai combattutto contro Thanos e come lui, per qualche strano motivo, sapesse chi eri.  
Il tutto mentre tu eri svenuto per la perdita di sangue.  
Tony, hai passato ben venticinque giorni in questa stanza...immobile ed al limite fra il sonno ed il coma.  
Credavamo stessi morendo lentamente ...credevamo non ci fosse più nulla da fare.  
Ma non volevo...non potevo far finire così ...non lo so, é da egoista Tony ma non avrei mai abbandonato la speranza e tu ora sei qui...sei vivo, sei ritornato da noi e ti assicuro che troveremo un modo per riportare tutti a casa.  
Te lo prometto" dice Steve staccandosi quel poco che basta per prenderti il viso fra le mani ed incatenare i suoi meravigliosi occhi azzurri con i tuoi.  
"Steve...io....ma...tutto quello che abbiamo passato...la siberia..." dici con tono impaurito, sai che dopo queste parole potresti aver rovinato tutto ma, la parte egoista e scettica di te vuole sapere.  
Ha bisogno di sapere.  
"Non ti posso chiedere di cancellare e dimenticarti quello che é stato e di come si sia spezzato un po' il rapporto che avevamo prima, ma posso prometterti che farò il possibile per rimediare ai miei errori e a non ricadere negli stessi sbagli fatti in passato.  
Potremo lavorare giorno per giorno, passo dopo passo, e poi...chi lo sa, magari in futuro quella ferita aperta si sarà rimarginata.  
Ma sappi che sono pronto ad accettare le conseguenze delle mie azioni, Tony.  
E per quanto possa valere, mi dispiace...spero che troverò un modo per redimermi nei tuoi confronti." Risponde Steve, senza mai battere ciglio o distogliendo lo sguardo dal tuo, senza cambiare posizione o ancor peggio distanza.  
"Lavoreremo entrambi e...Grazie Steve" ti senti di dire, un lieve imbarazzo per via della vicinanza dei vostri volti ti dà un leggero colore alle gote ma speri che lui non lo noti.  
"Grazie a te Tony e...stai tranquillo, non lascerò che Thanos possa riavvicinarsi a te, né ora né mai." conclude il biondo di fronte a te, liberandoti il viso ma rintrappolandoti subito dopo in un altro solido e caldo abbraccio.  
"Mi sei mancato Tony" ti sussurra all'orecchio.  
"Mi sei mancato anche tu Steve" replichi tu, ricambiando l'abbraccio e stringendo un pochino di più.  
'Non sono tornato da voi, ma da Te...sono tornato da te, Steve' pensi chiudendo gli occhi e sciogliendoti in quel momento che sa di inizio, di promesse, sa di voi.  
  


End file.
